Sweetest Sin
by Yamashita-Asuka
Summary: When a strange new girl comes to Destiny Islands, how will Sora and co. react? RikuxOC


Chapter One

The New Girl

((Aori's P.O.V.))

"Now, now, dear, I know this is your twelfth time, but don't worry. The people here are nice," my aunt had said. I pushed my silver hair out of my blue eyes. Looking at my skin, I thought one thing. Sunburn. I had to wear a short blue plaid skirt matching a tie and short-sleeved white dress shirt. I also had to wear black loafers with tall blue socks. Ick. The school I had to go to was fairly large, although the one at Hollow Bastion was a lot more…comforting. "Don't call me 'dear', Aunt Sukai," I said, rolling my eyes. She treated me like I was a baby sometimes. Aunt Sukai dabbed at her eyes, and gave me a big hug, nearly crushing my black messenger bag. A few students that passed by giggled. "Stop it, you're embarrassing!" I whispered urgently. Aunt Sukai rose, and nodded. "Tell me how your first day was when you get back home, okay?" I nodded, and ran into the school.



The school looked big on the outside, but it was even bigger on the inside! The library was humongous! But, unfortunately, I had to get my schedule at the office, so I couldn't go in. Speaking of the office…where was it? I didn't know at all. I got lost in a crowd, and ended up bumping into some girl. She had red hair, crimson eyes, and normal skin, unlike mine. The girls all wore the same uniform. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She helped me up, and outstretched her hand. "My name is Kairi! What's your name?" I grabbed her hand, taken back by her…peppiness. "Aori. Hey, umm, Kairi was it? Do you know where the office is? I need to get my schedule." She nodded, grabbed my wrist, and half dragged me there. All the while she chatted away. "You're going to love it here! I have these friends who would be so interested in you! Hardly anyone here is Ansem's daughter!" My face went pale, or at least lost some color. I straightened up. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" I shook my fist at her, but all she did was smiled. "I won't, don't worry." We had reached the office, and my schedule was ready. "Come on, meet my friends!" Dragged. Again.

Kairi dragged into the library, so I wasn't as mad. Except because Mrs. Happy-Go-Lucky wanted me to meet her friends, I couldn't look at any books. "Hey guys! I met this new girl! Her name is Aori!" Kairi shouted to her friends. "Shush! It's a library!" I whispered urgently. Several people walked over. One boy, named Sora, had brown spiky hair that defied gravity. Another, a girl named Namine, had long blonde hair. The second boy, Roxas, had Sora's same spiky hair in blonde. The one that really caught my eyes was Riku. He had eyes unlike any of the others, as if his eyes reflected the ocean. His hair, although tinted blue, was silver like mine! The boys' uniform, consisting of black loafers, a blue plaid tie with baggy pants to match, and a long-sleeved white dress shirt seemed to fit him perfectly. "My name is Aori," I said. Sora grinned goofily. "Kairi already told us." Riku didn't say anything, but leaned against the wall and nodded. Namine giggled. "Don't worry, she did that with me and Roxas." I smiled, a little reassured. Kairi frowned and said, "Nuh uh!" Namine and Kairi argued, while Roxas rolled his eyes and made a swirl with his index finger near his head. I laughed. It was funny, actually laughing for the first time in a while. Riku still didn't say anything, although I secretly hoped. Kairi looked at the clock. "Come on, we'll ask Aori questions on the way to class! We all have the same first period!" I sighed, disgruntled. "Since when where you my manager?



"So, how many times have you moved?" Roxas asked casually. I said absent-mindedly, "This is my twelfth." Roxas gaped, but I was too busy noticing how all the girls swooned over him. I made a promise to myself to not get in their shenanigans. Riku looked at me oddly, as if asking, "Why are you staring at me?" I looked away, blushing. We walked into class. Our homeroom was creativity with Ms. Numa. The teacher was certainly…odd. "Now, everyone, we have some new students!" she said in a singsong voice. She had a fluffy pink dress with an orange jacket on. Her shoes were yellow. None of it fit with her blue hair. "Now, when I called your name, stand up and tell us where you came from, your name, and a bit about yourself. Not in that order, of course." Several names passed. Then, after saying it twice, Ms. Numa dragged me to the front of the room. I muttered, "Three times all in ten minutes…" Ms. Numa kept her happy disposition. "Now, Miss Aori Ikasu, tell us a bit about yourself." Tell them something about me? What was I going to say? My dad is called a maniac but he really isn't? So, I decided to lie. "My name is Aori, I lived in Deep Dive City, and I live with my aunt. I'm going to live here for two years." Kairi kept her trap shut. These two years would be very…interesting.


End file.
